<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Man Advantage by Milionking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672107">Two Man Advantage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking'>Milionking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Not Beta Read, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David Pastrnak gets steamrolled on the dasher boards by Leon Draistl.  It turns Pasta on so much that he flirts with Leon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid/David Pastrnak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Man Advantage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ended up way more porny that I originally envisioned.  I couldn't deny Pasta the right to participate in a little DP with Leon and Connor.</p><p>In this verse, Leon and Connor are in open relationships so there is no infidelity.</p><p>This got shipped because Drai and Pasta will exchange comments on Insta with each other, and I'm a fan of McDrai.</p><p>Written for our weekly Discord Prompt<br/>Person A: “You’re beautiful.”<br/>Person B: “And you’re concussed.”</p><p>This has not been beta'd, all mistakes are my own.</p><p>There is some use of Czech from Pasta, I used Google Translate for the language.  If there is an alternate translation, please let me know.</p><p>If you are anyone mentioned in this fic or know anyone mentioned in this fic, turn back now.  Or just enjoy and comment with how hot it would be if it were real.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leon knows he’s going to collide with Pastrnak and it's going to be hard against the dashers that separate the ice from the benches.  The collision happens Pasta goes down and Leon falls over landing in the Bruins bench on the disgusting floor looking up at Charlie McAvoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon pulls himself up with Charlie’s assistance, he looks over the dasher and Pasta is flat on the ice with a trainer kneeling next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta’s eyes open, looking at Leon.  “Jsi krásná (You are beautiful),” he slurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon smiles, jumping onto a clean patch of ice.  “And you’re concussed,” he tells Pasta as a trainer drags him to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon plays the rest of the second period, the horn sounds and it’s back to the changing room.  A trainer walks next to him asking if he’s okay after the collision with Pasta.  “I’m fine,” he deadpans and walks into the locker room behind Connor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta isn’t back on the Boston bench when all the players return to the ice, the starting line skating a quick lap to adjust to the fresh ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until the game is over when Leon walks out of the changing room that Leon sees Pasta again.  In the bowels of TD Garden, Pasta is standing outside the visitors changing room with a stitched up lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you could understand what I said,” Pasta coughs a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon grins, “I train at Tatar’s gym sometimes in Czchia during the off-season.  He’s been teaching me Czech since I made the NHL.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Pasta smirks, “it wasn’t something I said because I was hit, you know.  I do think you’re beautiful.”  Several of Leon’s teammates file past the post Pasta is hiding behind not noticing Leon’s guest.  “Can I buy you drink tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon bites his lower lip as Connor, one of his road fuckbuddies, struts past Leon locking eyes for a minute then smiling.  Leon smiles past, raises his eyebrows, and nods his head.  He’d love to tap Connor’s booty tonight, he’d also like to watch Pasta fuck him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon returns his gaze back to Pasta waiting for Connor to get out of earshot, “Can I text you in a bit, I have a better idea.  You ever wanna find out what McJesus feels like in bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta’s eyes open wide.  “You’d let me borrow Davo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon waives his hand, “Not borrow, we both fuck his beautiful tight ass.  I just want to make sure that Connor is okay with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring drink then,” Pasta offers, “promise it is not Duncan cold brew.  Just something to make us all feel warm.  Still have some slivovice I brought back from home for special occasion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Leon agrees then hands Pasta his number, “text me so I have your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta programs the number into his phone and sends a message, Leon’s phone chimes.  “I gotta go catch the team bus back,” Leon mentions.  “I’ll be in touch in a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon hops on the bus last and as expected the only remaining open seat is next to Connor.  That is Leon’s reserved seat on all team trips.  He takes his seat and leans into Connor to whisper, “I found a guest for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor whispers back, “Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon giggles as the dirty phrase passes the filter in his brain, “Feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pasta</span>
  </em>
  <span> for dinner tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor hums, “Pasta sounds like an excellent way to finish off the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon pulls out his phone and texts Pasta, “Davo’s in.”  He adds the hotel name and hits send and places his hand on Connor’s inner thigh as soon as the lights of the arena loading dock fade into the background making the interior of the bus dark.  Connor’s dick pulses against Leon’s pinky finger.  It makes Leon grin, Connor’s gaze is focused out the window with a slight grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon moves his hand as the bus pulls and the smile from Connor’s face is erased.  Leon texts Pasta that they’re back at the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be there in 10,” Pasta confirms via text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon follows Connor back to his hotel room.  It is their first road trip in weeks and Leon wants this so bad.  They both love their girlfriends and have an agreement with them for the road, so these moments are special.  It enhances that special connection they have on the ice too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss this time with you,” Leon breathes against Connor who is pinned between Leon and the back side of this hotel room door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentiment puts a smile on Connor’s face.  The only time Leon ever sees Connor smile is after a win, or when he’s alone with Leon.  Connor leans in and presses his lips against Leon’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have to wait until our guest arrives, babe,” Leon pants after breaking the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor reminds Leon of the two rules of Connor McDavid, “If ever you’ve learned anything in the last few years.  I always get what I want, and I’m impatient about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta knocks softly one the door.  Leon opens it and greets him with a smile.  Connor is in the corner of the room waiting impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Davo, good to see again,” Pasta greets and Leon smiles as he looks the hockey player up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta pulls the liquor out of a paper sack, “Shall we toast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll go get some glasses,” Leon agrees, getting some glasses out of the entertainment center under the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon turns to Pasta, “Do we drink this neat or with ice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neat,” Pasta answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon sets the 3 glasses on the table then sits on the bed as Pasta pours a little bit of the liquor in each glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor holds up his glass, “So what are we toasting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon looks at the date on his watch, “In 10 minutes, it’s your birthday Con.  How ‘bout, to a happy birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday,” Pasta answers thickly accented and raising his glass.  The three clink glasses.  They all down their drink, Connor’s face turns red as the heat causes him to flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor hacks out a breath at the strength of the alcohol, “Well my sinuses are sure clear now, can we get this instead of smelling salts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if it keeps you from scoring.  Good game by the way, should teach me your shootout tricks,” Pasta congratulates the shootout win by the Oilers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Canadian state secret,” Leon jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta pours himself a second drink and swallows it quickly, “Any ground rules before we begin the fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a thought on the way back when Leon told me what you two talked about,” Connor mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that the smile I saw in your reflection?” Leon giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Connor starts, “I was hoping to take both of you, like at the same time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we see what you are dealing with Con.  You know what the size of my cock is, let’s get started and once you know what you’d be taking you can try?” Leon adds to the conversation to make sure Connor knows what he’s getting himself into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor grins silently and locks eyes with Leon.  Leon reads Connor’s body language trying to understand it.  The light comes on in his head, “You know you can already take both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor nods, “Yeah my gf fucks me with a double headed strap on all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta smiles, “Well then, let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon gets up and grabs Connor by his hands and ushers him to the edge of the bed and tenderly unbuttons Connor’s shirt exposing his chiseled chest.  He does the same to Pasta while Connor kisses the Czech Bruin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta’s cock swells uncomfortably in his boxer briefs, he breaks the kiss.  “Please make me naked,” he pleads.  Connor gets on his knees and unbuttons Pasta’s jeans, removing his briefs and jeans in one smooth motion.  Pasta’s uncut cock springs free of his confines.  Connor grabs it and pumps Pasta before taking him between Connor’s full pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta runs his hands through Connor’s hair enjoying the sensation of a warm moist mouth against his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon removes his clothes, and mashes lips with Pasta’s while Connor continues his work on Pasta’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta breaks the kiss, “Switch with me Leon, I’ll prep Connor.  Where is lube?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bed stand,” Leon exhales, catching his breath from the deep kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta opens the drawer on the side of the king sized bed, the bottle laying exactly where Leon had told him.  He clicks open the bottle and coats a few fingers in the gel and squirts a dab in the crack of Connor’s ass.  Connor hums on Leon’s cock at the cold lubrication hitting his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this flavored, Leon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Cherry,” Leon pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta gets on his knees and bends down to line up his mouth to Connor’s hole.  With the first flick of his tongue, Connor’s ass spasms and his cock leaps at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor pops off Leon’s cock and turns his head around to Pasta, “That’s it eat me out!”  Pasta sniffs in Connor’s musk and stiffens his tongue to fuck Connor’s ass with his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, god that feels good,” Connor says with a strained voice of moans.  Leon jacks on his cock slowly using his-precome and foreskin as lubricants, licking his lips and watching Connor enjoy the stimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon teases Connor with his cock, enticing him to take it back into his mouth.  Connor eventually complies, allowing Leon to fuck his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta continues to tongue at Connor’s hole until it finally relaxes.  He replaces his mouth with a finger and Connor arches his back and lets out a guttural moan.  “You love your ass played with don’t you,” Pasta purrs into Connor’s ear.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor moans back and closes his eyes.  “Another,” he begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta slides another finger past Connor’s rim.  “More,” Connor begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta looks up at Leon for confirmation that Connor’s request is okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He probably can take it,” Leon confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Pasta murmurs and slides in a third finger, Connor accepts it with little resistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More,” Connor whines.  Leon nods at Pasta.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta slides in his pinky.  “He’s open as wide as I can make him,” Pasta confirms, “How do we do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We lay on the bed and put our dicks together, I think,” Leon hypothesizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon lays down on the floor, Pasta follows him lining up their cocks.  Connor grabs a couple of condoms out of his bag, tears them open, and rolls one onto each of his tops.  He grabs the bottle of lube and slathers it on Leon and Pasta’s cocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor grabs both cocks at the same time and sinks down on them.  His own cock jumps as his ass stretches to accommodate his two tops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon notices Connor wince, “How do you feel Con?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Full, nicely full,” Connor moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d get inside this.  I see why you like it so much Leon,” Pasta comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This feels so weird,” Leon mentions as Connor’s ass touches his balls, “I like it though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor slides up and down slowly jacking his own cock back to hardness, squeezing the cocks of his tops with his ass.  “Fuck Davo,” Pasta moans and arches his back.  The move pushes Pasta further into Connor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit Con, I’m so close,” Leon whines.  A few thrusts laters, Leon empties his load into the condom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay in Leon,” Connor requests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will as long as I can baby,” Leon says softly, brushing Connor’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor continues his ride, jacking furiously on his dick.  He hopes to come before Leon slides out.  The feeling builds to a crescendo in his head, the stretch creating pleasurable feelings in his brain.  He breath hitches and loud moan later, spurts of Connor’s orgasm pain Leon’s abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby,” Leon pants, “You’re so beautiful when you’re full of dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m close too,” Pasta pants.  “Try to hold your cock in Leon, I’ll use it to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon holds the base of his dick and steadies Connor.  Pasta thrusts his cock in short, quick snaps.  His breath is rapid and his dick is pulsing it’s way to orgasm.  Pasta lets out a groan, and several quick quick short breaths as his orgasm sends shudders through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boys, that was hot,” Connor praises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need one more thing,” Pasta starts.  “Can I taste Connor’s come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Leon approves, “it doesn’t hold his magic hockey power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta slips out of Connor and finds the load on Leon’s abdomen.  He laps up each drop that paints Leon’s abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to taste myself, kiss me Pasta,” Connor requests.  Pasta laps up one last streak, leaving it on his tongue and serving it to Connor through his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Tastes good,” Connor appreciates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor cleans the lube off his ass and throws on some clean boxers, “So boys how was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leon’s dick is so nice.  I loved being inside you with him,” Pasta comments.  “It was hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon nods, “Connor knows I love it when I can fuck him.  Having a second cock with mine made me extra sensitive.  Sorry about the lack of stamina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can make up for that later,” Connor says with a leer in his voice and a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go grab my luggage after Pasta leaves tonight,” Leon notes, “looks like I’m sleeping in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta raises an eyebrow, “I thought you both had girlfriends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re road hubbies, our girlfriends know.  Our girls are bi too so we keep things a little open and sometimes trade out partners,” Leon admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, that is interesting.  I’m glad you all have each other.  My Uber will be her in a minute, so I’m just going to take care of my condom and head out.  Thanks for tonight,” Pasta stands and removes his condom in the bathroom.  He enters the room and tosses his clothes back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming Pasta, this was fun,” Connor plants a peck on Pasta’s cheek.  Pasta blushes.  “You can join us anytime, even in Edmonton if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon nods, “For sure. Text me anytime you want to join in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasta hugs Leon then Connor and takes his leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor turns around, “So about round two Leon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go get my bags out of my room, I’ll be back in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You have 1 minute or I’m starting with a dildo without you,” Connor orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I’m next door.  Be right back,” Leon confirms.  He grabs his key card and sprints to his room next door in just his underwear hoping to avoid notice, grabs his duffel and suit bag, then sprints back to Connor’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only 45 seconds, you’re good,” Connor says looking at his watch.  He closes the space between Connor and Leon and kisses him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Connor compliments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon laughs, “If it weren’t for the last round, I’d think you’re concussed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon fucks Connor two more times before Connor was satiated enough to fall asleep in Leon’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>